Reencuentro
by Susara KI302
Summary: Esa fue la tercera vez que lo vi así. La primera vez que nos separamos, el día que morí y ahora esa ocasión. Se fue caminando lentamente, en el fondo sé que pude ir tras él y acompañarlo en su proceso, pero había roto nuestra promesa. Estaba segura que si en la vida nos habíamos vuelto a encontrar aquí lo haríamos de nuevo. [ONE-SHOT]


**Los personajes de Resident Evil no me Pertenecen Le pertenecen a CAPCOM solo la trama es mía.**

 **Hola gente bonita de Fanfiction, antes que nada quiero agradecerles por tomar un poco de su tiempo para leer mi fic. Aqui les traigo un fic de una pareja muy bonita que me encanta. Espero que este fic les guste al igual que a mí.**

 **¡A leer se ha dicho!**

* * *

Reencuentro

Estaba sentada en la parada del camión. Leía un libro cuyo nombre no puedo recordar. Últimamente olvido mucho las cosas. Lo que sí recuerdo es que traía puesto el traje sastre azul. Ese con el que me decía que me veía hermosa, con el que le parecía toda una ejecutiva. No recuerdo que hacía leyendo en la parada del camión. Me gustaría pensar que no lo estaba esperando, que él iba pasando por casualidad y que nos volvimos a encontrar. Sólo recuerdo que yo estaba ahí, leyendo un libro cuyo título quiero recordar pero que no puedo. No supe por donde llegó; si por la izquierda, la derecha o si salió de la cafetería. Lo escuché silbar una canción que reconocí, pero tampoco recuerdo cual era. No lo miré, se detuvo frente a mi y pude oler su loción, esa que yo escogí para él y cuyo nombre tampoco recuerdo.

-Yo te conozco.-Eso fue lo primero que me dijo.

Se veía muy entusiasmado. Yo estaba tratando de identificar el olor de su loción. Lo miré de pies a cabeza. reconocí las botas, el pantalón negro, la playera blanca y su chamarra de cuero color negro. Sabía que conocía a alguien que usaba regularmente ese atuendo, reconocí sus ojos azules y su cicatriz, pero ningún recuerdo llegaba a mi mente.

-Discúlpeme, no lo recuerdo.-Se lo dije, podía reconocer todo pero no su nombre, ni la conexión que habíamos tenido en el pasado.

Mi primera reacción fue volver a mi lectura, aunque estaba segura que el reencuentro no iba a ser tan furtivo. Había una curiosidad natural, una especie de atracción al desconocido, no tenía mucho de haber llegado, apenas estaba conociendo los alrededores.

-¡No te hagas! Estoy seguro de que nos conocemos.- Me dijo sentándose a mi lado.

se veía más confundido que yo. Me sentía incómoda, no recuerdo porqué, pero mi curiosidad fue más fuerte. ¿De dónde me conoce? No lo recordaba, al parecer buscaba en mí las mismas respuestas que buscaba yo en él.

Le pregunté su nombre, tal vez la mención destaparía en mi cabeza los recuerdos escondidos. No lo recordaba, él mismo no recordaba su nombre, empecé a sospechar que algo no estaba bien con nosotros. Pasamos unos minutos en silencio. Volví a mi lectura, sentí su desesperación. No supe si fue mi indiferencia lo que lo hizo recordar, pero poco a poco fue descubriendo que se llamaba Jake.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte Jake.- Me costo en recordarme que ya nos conocíamos aunque ninguno de los dos lo recordara, necio, una pequeña muestra de querer todo perfecto. Mi mente comenzó a despejarse.

-¿Qué hacías?-Me preguntó muy seguro de sí mismo.

-Es bastante obvio.-

-¿Siempre fuiste así de directa verdad?-Me preguntó hasta cuando alcancé notar un brillo en sus ojos, como si él también empezara a recordar poco a poco las cosas.

-No recuerdo si era directa o no.-le respondí con vergüenza

¡Sí! Siempre fuiste así de directa Sherry. Mi nombre. Recordó mi nombre. Al escucharlo fue como si algo se hubiera destapado en mi cabeza, cientos de imágenes inundaron mi cuerpo, sensaciones que no recordaba haber experimentado. No se si fue una mezcla de su voz, sus ojos y la entonación de mi nombre en sus cuerdas vocales, pero entendí, por primera vez desde que llegué a este lugar, que a la única persona que quería ver era a él.

-¿Fuimos novios verdad?.-Le pregunte fría para que no notará mi emoción.-Tu me decías super chica.-Le dije cuando me percaté que él no recordaba que habíamos tenido una relación.

-...Te insistí seis meses... caíste rendida a mis pies.-Me dijo mostrando seguridad pero se me hizo tonto que había caído rendida a sus pies.

Me gustó su insistencia, sus ganas de vivir. Eso es lo que me hizo recordar a Jake tenía una voluntad que no había conocido en ningún hombre. Era como una fuerza de la naturaleza. No era agresivo, tenía una singular forma de tratarme; delicado, tierno, pero fuerte y seguro. Nunca quedaba satisfecho hasta que yo no me sintiera feliz. ¿Quién no podría enamorarse de un hombre que todo el tiempo está preocupado por hacertase feliz?.

-Espera.- Cerró sus ojos, acercó sus manos hacia mi rostro y comenzó a acariciarlo, como si tratara de reconocerme con su tacto.-No has cambiado nada.-

Lo permití, quería sentir sus manos por mi cuerpo, quería sentirme viva. Ninguno de los dos teníamos noción del tiempo. A Jake le encantaba encontrar las causas de todo, hasta de la cosa más insignificante. Era muy sabio e inteligente, pero ingenuo. Eso era algo que también amaba de él. Quería que me tocara, que me besara, que disfrutara el momento.

-Recuerdo tus labios, la forma en la que me besabas.- Le dije para que me besara pero no lo hizo, su curiosidad ya estaba palpitando, quería saber más, descubrir más datos sobre nosotros.

-¿Fuimos novios dos años verdad?-

-De hecho fueron seis meses.-

-¿Tan poquito?-Me preguntó con confusión.

-Nos separamos por que siempre me reclamabas todo Jake.-

-No me acuerdo.-

-Por que no te conviene.-

-No es cierto... nos separamos porque trabajabas mucho.-

-Y me reclamabas eso.-

-...!Te rendiste muy rápido.!-Respondió evadiendo el Problema.

Reclamos. Eso no me hubiera gustado recordarlo. Jake reclamaba mucho, a veces era muy exigente, pero recuerdo que logré aceptarlo como era, aunque en ese momento no estaba segura de haberlo aceptado en tan sólo seis meses.

-No me rendí, después regresé y juré que sería para siempre Jake.

-Estuvimos juntos dos años Sherry y luego nos casamos.-

-¿Nos casamos?-

-Sí, aunque yo no quería.-

-¿No querías casarte conmigo?-

-No, creo que tenía miedo.-

-¿Me tenías miedo?-

-No, tenía miedo de que la vida no me alcanzara para darte todo lo que te merecías, tenía miedo de sentir que todo lo que te daba no fuera suficiente.-

Jake se quedó callado. Él me reclamaba mucho, pero también yo era muy exigente con él. Eso lo recordé muy bien. Era menor que yo, tuvimos nuestra relación en secreto durante mucho tiempo porque para mis amigos que yo estuviera con un hombre menor era imperdonable. Para él tampoco fue fácil, me costó mucho trabajo darle su lugar. Sin embargo él me esperó y aguantó con esa voluntad única hasta que estuve lista para casarme con él. En ese momento recordé por que éramos la pareja perfecta, por que nos complementábamos. Lo miré, confundido. Le sonreí, lo tomé de la mano.

-Entonces estuvimos casados.-

-Fuimos novios y estuvimos casados Sherry.-

-¿Aún lo estamos no?-

-No sé, no me acuerdo.-Me dijo como tratando de recordar algo.

-Yo tampoco.- Al parecer yo tampoco recordaba si seguíamos juntos. -¿Tuvimos hijos?

-Seguro que de eso me acordaría. Querías cuatro, pero yo no quería.-

-¿No querías tener hijos conmigo?-

-No, creo que también tenía miedo de eso, de no tener lo que se necesita para criar cuatro hijos.-

Conforme más recuerdos llegaban a mi cabeza iba entendiendo más la situación. Yo estaba sentada en esa parada de camión para esperarlo a él, sabía que no tardaría en pasar por ahí, sabía que me iba a reconocer y que tendríamos la conversación que estábamos teniendo. Antes de que Jake pudiera entender lo que estaba sucediendo, yo quería sentirlo, lo había extrañado demasiado.

Lo miré de nuevo, me miró. Nos tocamos las manos. Juntamos nuestros labios y en ese beso, todo cobró sentido. No supe cuánto tiempo tenía esperándolo; días, meses, años que valieron la pena en ese beso, en esa oportunidad de poder sentir sus brazos tonificados apretándome contra su cuerpo. Me sentía viva otra vez.

-De esto sí me acuerdo. Te gustaba dormir sobre de mí.-

-Me encantaba porque al despertar tú eras lo primero que veía.-

-Fuimos una pareja feliz Jake, me costó trabajo aceptar que no tendríamos hijos, pero contigo me sentía completa.-

-¿Entonces no tuvimos hijos?-

-No pudimos tenerlos.-

-¿Porqué?.-

Quise besarlo de nuevo, decirle que el pasado ya no importaba. Quería dejar a un y lado las explicaciones y que celebráramos que estábamos juntos de nuevo, pero es Jake el amante de las causas y las explicaciones lógicas a los acontecimientos de la vida.

-Estaba enferma.-

-¿Enferma?-

-Sí...no podíamos tener hijos por que tenía una enfermedad terminal.-Su mirada cambió. Jake estaba totalmente confundido. Permaneció unos minutos en silencio. Recargué mi cabeza sobre su pecho... Como lo esperaba, su corazón no latía.

-Teníamos una promesa Jake...No la cumpliste.

-¿A qué te refieres súper chica?

-¿Porqué me seguiste?-

-¿A dónde?-

-Aquí. Me seguiste hasta aquí.-

-Yo no te seguí, venía pasando y te encontré.-

-¿Y de dónde venías?-

-No sé, no me acuerdo.-

-No estabas aquí, acabas de llegar.-

-¿De dónde?-

-¡Ay por favor ya no finjas!- Jake ya no estaba confundido. Se notaba muy avergonzado. Lo extrañaba mucho, pero tenía que hacerle entender que había roto su promesa.

-Lo intenté súper chica te lo juro. Pero no quería estar solo. ¡No quería estar sin ti!-

-Pero me lo prometiste... prometiste que no me alcanzarías hasta que llegara tu hora. Te dije que iba a estar esperándote y así era, pero llegaste antes, llegaste muy pronto.- Jake estaba devastado.

Ya no había marcha atrás, lo había recordado todo. Si estuviera vivo seguramente hubiera llorado, fue mejor así, cuando estaba viva nunca soporté hacerlo llorar.

-Pero eso ya no importa súper chica estamos juntos, para siempre.-

-Sí importa Jake, Llegaste antes, me lo prometiste y yo confié en ti.-

-¿Y ahora qué?-

-Nada.-

-¿te puedo besar?-

-Preferiría que no.-

-¿Te puedo acompañar?-

-No... déjame estar sola un momento.-

-¿Y qué voy a hacer?-

-No sé, Acabas de llegar. Tienes que acostumbrarte a muchas cosas, tienes que estar listo.

-No puedes enseñar tú.-

-No puedo Jake, Esta fue tu decisión, tienes que hacerlo sólo. Las parejas se acompañan, aprenden juntos, cuando estés listo yo te busco.-

-¿Y si no lo haces súper chica?

-Lo haré. Es una promesa... Ya no insistas.-

Jake se levantó. Esa fue la tercera vez que lo vi así. La primera vez que nos separamos, el día que morí y ahora esa ocasión. Se fue caminando lentamente, en el fondo sé que pude ir tras él y acompañarlo en su proceso, pero había roto nuestra promesa. Estaba segura que si en la vida nos habíamos vuelto a encontrar aquí lo haríamos de nuevo. Nuestra edad ya no importa y mejor aún, aquí tengo toda una eternidad para perdonarlo.

* * *

 **A/N: ¿les gustó?** **Cualquier duda, sugerencia o comentario es siempre será Bienvenida. Dejen sus reviews, son muy importantes para mí.** **Espero que haya sido de su agrado, háganmelo saber si no lo fue.**

 **Feliz año Nuevo 2016**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Saludes ;)**


End file.
